galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galtrax Galaxy Wiki
Welcome to the Galtrax Galaxy Wiki ---- Facebook Page See Policies here. See Categories here. Galtrax is a science fiction that I started and invite others to add to the galaxy that is mostly a blank canvas that needs to be filled. I only ask that everything be justified via modern science and that I am informed of additions prior, I can be contacted at grandkingeldrin@outlook.com. This is only so that I know what is going on in the galaxy. If you would like to include other articles in creations I would like to approve it first and incorporate it into other information as well. Enjoy! 'Galtrax' Galtrax is a galaxy located in the Eridanus Cluster, a local group of galaxies 23 million-lightyears away from the Milky Way galaxy. Galtrax is approximately 1250 kilo-lightyears (kly) in diameter and 10 in thickness. Galtrax is a barred spiral galaxy with a super-massive black hole at its center. Containing approximately 900 billion stars, the oldest remaining star is 18 billion years old and is a red dwarf. There are around 700 billion planets ranging the 7 different Planetary Classifications. Celestial bodies orbit the center at approximately 230 kilometers a second. The galaxy as a whole moves at nearly 10 000 kilometers a second and is predicted to collide with the nearby galaxy Perteeth. The galaxy can be broken up into four quadrants and has 4 large spiral arms with 3 other small arms to match. Galtrax is home to a large number of civilizations that reach space travel and don't get exterminated. The civilizations, however diverse, tend to come up with relatable theories and develop technology in similar manners. That in itself is an interesting observation about many of these species and so is the drive each species has in order to make them reach for the stars and beyond. The Galaxy theoretically named by Lord Eldrin in honor of his master Lord Galtrax; though since both figures are considered legend and myth, the USK still standardized the name Galtrax wherever it went and has become the most common name for it within the first quadrant of the galaxy. Eventually the name becomes even more widely known when the Khandarfur Empire rises to power and conquers the entire quadrant and pushes into the rest of the galaxy. The name finally sticks as common terminology for the galaxy once the Aetlas Prime Imperium conquers most of the galaxy. The Galaxy wouldn't see official conflict again until the return of the Jajorian Species and the Gra'shia Species and the galaxy would then see new rule by these foreigners until the Khandarfur Rebels and the Estrakonian Revolutionaries begin a galactic civil war that brings about new leadership to be known as the Galactic Republic of Sovereign Systems of Galtrax, or simply known as The SSG. For a comprehensive list not pertaining to ships see Articles Latest activity Works Cited and Contributors All material throughout this wiki is used, edited, and/or created under the express permission of the following people and/or groups who are referenced here as creators. I probably should make these citations more official but I hope this will do Keen Software House *Space Engineers Steam Users * Mcborge * keiththefish * akiva279 * Dibble * zbaize * Tristavius * Pheonix Shipyards (Group) * Gopescope * Emris * Dark Lord * CipherZR032 * L.C.S. MSI-IS-AWESOME * LCS INDUSTRIES (Group) * grammargestapo * ducttape_ninja * Grand King Eldrin Wikia Users * Geekscience * Wyreinfinia * FreshHanana Category:Galtrax